Made in Abyss Episode 11
Synopsis Nanachi brings out a small stone-like object partly covered in cloth, inserts the medicine and stitches the blood vessels and flesh around the broken bone on Riko's arm. After completing that, Nanachi splints the swollen hand, tells Reg that he could have cut the arm off without breaking the bone and asks why he didn't just cut it off at the elbow joint. Reg explains he was just following Riko's orders and Nanachi states that Riko has a very strong spirit. Reg remembers that he hasn't introduced himself and Riko. He tells Nanachi their names, but Nanachi already knows them and had beeen following them since they entered the 4th layer. Nanachi pitied Reg and decided to help them because Reg cried in distress with unconscious Riko. A noise comes from a curtain in the hideout, Nanachi goes to open the windows and says that it is her friend who lives with her, Mitty. Behind the curtains is a strange deformed Narehate. Nanachi asks Reg if he has ever heard of the curse of the 6th layer and Reg responds it is either the loss of ones humanity or life. Nanachi tells him the two of them had survived the ascension of the 6th layer, but at the loss of their humanity. Both Mitty and Nanachi lost their humanity, but Nanachi was affected by The Blessing of the Abyss, while Mitty wasn't. Nanachi is living proof that humanity has a small possibility of surviving the ascent from the 6th layer. So Nanachi doesn't want to let theier existence be known to other Delvers, in order to be left alone. Nanachi sends Reg on a quest to retrieve the materials for Riko's recovery (But Reg does not know some of the things on the list are for Nanachi's dinner.) Reg rushes out to get the materials. Back at Nanachi's hideout, she takes Lyza "The Annihilator's" whistle, and is reminded of Bondrewd , a White Whistle Delver who experimented Nanachi and Mitty. Reg collects the ingredients requested by Nanachi and hurries back to her house, only to find Nanachi undressing Riko. Nanachi explains that removing the blood-soaked clothes will prevent rashes. Nanachi sews Parasitic Water Shrooms onto Riko's arm to heal the broken bone and prevent rotting. To Reg's shock, nearly everything else he gathered is to be used for making lunch. Nanachi points out that she had no time to gather food, since she was watching over Riko. Reg apologizes, and Nanachi sends him to wash Riko's clothes in a river. Reg notices several of what seem to be tombstones behind Nanachi's house, and has a vision of Lyza's grave. He is interrupted by Nanachi, and wonders if he was mourning Lyza. Reg returns to Nanachi's hideout to find Mitty sitting on Riko's chest. He yells at Mitty, but Nanachi assures him Mitty doesn't attack humans, and was formerly a girl around Riko's age, so Riko probably interests her. Nanachi reveals that the medicine for Riko was made by injecting Mitty with Orb Piercer poison. Mitty's body neutralizes poisons, and her blood was used to make the medicine. Nanachi makes a stew, but it looks and tastes foul to Reg. Nanachi is shocked he doesn't like it, but admits she has never had good food. Reg decides that he can't let Riko eat Nanachi's cooking and will have to cook himself next time. Reg asks if Nanachi knows a way to avoid the Curse of the Abyss, offering anything he can give in exchange. Nanachi hesitates, but finally agrees to let him experience it. Adapted From * Volume 3, Chapter 20: Nanachi * Volume 3, Chapter 21: Reg's Memories Character Appearances * Bondrewd (flashback) * Mitty * Nanachi * Reg * Riko Bestiary Indexing * Demonfish * Hammerbeak (Eggs) * Shroombear Flora Indexing * Yellow-shining Grass Site Navigation Category:Episodes